


Bruce Banner / The Hulk Banner Wallpaper for organizedchaos on DW

by gemspegasus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banners, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 2013 Fandom Snowflake challenge on Dreamwidth, organizedchaos asked for Bruce Banner fic or art.  My muse was inspired to do these digital manips.  One in color and one in softglow.</p>
<p>gemspegasus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner / The Hulk Banner Wallpaper for organizedchaos on DW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gennacyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/gifts).




End file.
